


[アイナナ] [和泉一織性轉]《變成美少女的一天》

by aka_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Genderbending, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_aoi/pseuds/aka_aoi
Summary: - 這裡是和朋友一時興起的文字接龍──美少女和泉一織 (只有一織性轉)- 和朋友大概只接了開頭的三分一，餘下的都是我的獨斷獨行- 這裡是所有男人都 (想追) 在疼愛一織妹妹的世界- 篇幅上最多的大概是高中生組的41，然後也有些71、91和21(?)- 因為已經拖了一年半所以最後已經在放棄狀態lol





	[アイナナ] [和泉一織性轉]《變成美少女的一天》

這個世上也有完美高中生（自稱）無法完美應對的事。  
和泉一織（十七歲）覺得現在的自己正正處於這種狀況。  
幸好今天早上比平時還要早點醒過來，可以趁著宿舍的所有人未起床之前就梳洗好回到自己的房間。  
雖然中間面對過各式各樣的不安、動搖和衝擊，但總算能像「平常一樣」收拾好書包、換好了校服準備去上學了。  
對。  
沒錯。  
是的。  
就像「平常一樣」。  
只要沒有唯一的例外的話……

和泉一織一下深呼吸過後，再次確認從鏡子裡反映出來的「自己的模樣」。  
精緻的五官和柔順的長直髮以及……  
穿著女高中生校裙的自己。  
一覺醒來發現自己變了女孩子，說沒有不知所措是騙人的。  
她（？）坐在書桌前，雙手掩面思考著。  
這是夢嗎？但說這是夢境也過於真實。  
難道像電影情節那般跟某個不認識的女生靈魂交換了嗎？但明明這裡就是自己的房間，作業上寫著自己的名字，連字跡也是一樣的。  
房間裡的羅普醬一個也沒多也沒少，收藏的地方也一樣（而且還是一樣的可愛）……  
剛才也確認了手機裡的相片，自己是和泉一織，哥哥是和泉三月，我們都是偶像團體IDOLiSH7的成員，IDOLiSH7的主唱是七瀨陸（團員中就只有自己是女孩子）。  
原本七人的男子偶像組合有一個變成女孩子？這是要走什麼方向的偶像組合啊？歌曲的部份要怎樣分配？宣傳方面……  
和泉一織知道現在不是思考這些問題的時候。  
還是說，這是個和泉一織是女高中生的平行世界嗎……？  
不不不、不可能是七瀨桑讀的那些書的劇情。  
就在和泉一織完全沒想到什麼應對方法的時候，上學的時間已經無情地逼近了。  
叩叩。  
忽然聽到敲門聲，和泉一織嚇得小聲驚呼了一聲。  
但更加令自己吃驚的是自己女性的聲音。果不其然，不是怎麼可愛的聲音呢。  
「一織～早飯做好了啊！」  
是七瀨桑。  
相比之下，七瀨桑的聲音不是還比較可愛嗎。  
如果是平時的話，七瀨桑應該早就推門進來了吧。  
那麼，現在應該要怎麼辦才好呢？  
叩叩。  
「一織？怎麼了？」  
門的另一邊再次傳來了陸的聲音，帶著擔憂的語氣稍微刺痛了和泉一織的心。  
不管是哪個平行世界的七瀨桑，也有著強烈的控訴力呢。這也是值得高興的事。 這麼安慰著自己的和泉一織，聽到了七瀨桑似乎走開了。可是不久，另一個腳步聲走近了。  
咚咚咚咚咚……  
呯！呯！  
「織織～！快起床了啊！你昨天才不是說今天要上課嗎？起—床—囉——」  
房外人瘋狂拍打自己的房門，力氣之大像是要破門而入一樣。再放任下去自己的房門早晚會被破壞，和泉一織只能大聲喝停對方：「四葉桑不要再敲了！門快要給你敲壞了！而且我已經醒了！」  
「什麼啊，已經醒了嗎。」四葉環聽見和泉一織的回應，終於稍微停下動作。  
「醒了就快點下來啊！三月月都煮好早飯了！」  
「我……我還需要一點時間準備，麻煩你跟哥哥說一聲……」  
「那我在這裡等妳出來吧。」  
「四葉桑！」  
你站在門前是要叫人怎樣出來啊！和泉一織禁不住內心的吐槽。  
現在這個情況到底要怎麼辦？即使是自稱完美高中生的自己亦對此境況束手無策。  
「……可以了嗎？」  
「還！不！行！」  
看來環是等不到一織出來都不會離開半步了。  
「只能夠豁出去了嗎……？」  
沒有問題的，只要表現得像平常一樣就好。  
和泉一織走近門前，深深呼吸了一口氣。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
喀嚓。  
「織織！」  
「四葉桑……嗚哇！」  
「什麼嘛，這是什麼驚嚇反應……織織啊……」  
環蹶起嘴巴，擺出一副無辜的樣子。  
和泉一織盡可能想表現得像個女孩子再溫婉一點，可一開口就跟平時沒兩樣。  
「真是的！請不要突然靠得這麼近！」  
明明連哥哥親手造的早飯還沒吃到，為什麼已經心累到這個地步……  
而且這個四葉桑到底身高多少了？！  
已經比自己高大半個頭了吧。  
不對……是現在的自己變矮了嗎。  
「……對不起啦。」  
看著些許花容失色的和泉一織，環認為第一時間道個歉就是了，再來也許要哄一哄？  
「好的～好的～」  
「……請不要摸我的頭！」  
你知道今天的這個長髮造型我打理了多久嗎！（怒）  
和泉一織嘗試打掉四葉環放在自己頭上的手，但以現時的體格差根本做不到。  
「四─葉─桑──。」  
和泉一織毫不保留地在自己秀氣的臉上寫上「怒」字，四葉環才總算收手了。  
「怎麼了啦。今天……」  
和泉一織沒心情再搭理這個人，沒聽完轉身就走，梳理著被弄亂的頭髮。  
走到大廳，哥哥三月已經在把煮好的早飯放到飯桌上。  
不得不說，現在的哥哥看來，就像個和自己等身大的娃、咳咳……  
「……哥哥。」  
「啊，一織妳出來了啦。」  
看到哥哥元氣的笑容，和泉一織心裡面的一部份彷彿被治癒了一樣。  
「怎麼頭髮都亂了啦……喂、環！」  
「我不聽──」  
跟哥哥身（距）高（離）差（這）不（麼）多（近），哥哥還溫柔地幫自己整理頭髮，和泉一織覺得不可思議的同時，又有些幸福，以致後面三月和環的對話也不怎麼聽進耳了。  
「好了。我妹妹和平時一樣好看啦。」  
哥哥三月看過沒問題了，便雙手撑腰笑了笑。  
就算是比平時大隻的哥哥也很可愛啊。  
這般想著的同時，和泉一織發現自己已經向哥哥三月靠了過去。  
「一、一織？怎麼了？是環欺負妳嗎？」看見妹妹突然靠在自己身上，哥哥三月自然緊張。而且因為現在的一織是女兒身，三月的聲音聽上去多了分生硬，雙頰亦染上了紅暈。  
「不關我的事！我才沒有欺負織織耶。」一旁的環繼續為自己平反，然而並沒有人在聽他說話。  
三月輕輕撫拍一織的背，而一織呢，已經沉醉在可愛的哥哥的懷抱中了。  
「今天和泉兄妹還是一如往常打得火熱呢。」  
後面傳來一道懶洋洋的嗓音。這樣的說話風格在這宿舍中只有一人吧。和泉一織不捨的離開三月的胸襟，準備轉身對身後人說教。  
「是有甚麼不滿嗎二階——」  
來不及把話說完，二階堂大和便率先打斷了他：「沒什麼？只是羨慕和泉兄妹關係好而已。」  
說畢他順便把手上布袋放到一織頭上。  
「請不要這樣！」  
怎麼這些男生總是喜歡把玩自己的頭頂？是在揶揄我的身高嗎？（怒）（怒）（怒）  
和泉一織不服氣的接過布袋，才發現原來是自己的便當盒。  
「這個……」  
「你們差不多要出門上學了吧？吃飽別忘了拿飯盒喔。」大和揮手笑說，轉眼已經搭上了三月的肩膀。  
「三仔～我的味噌湯呢？」  
「今天是洋風沒有味噌湯啦！對了一織，今天大和桑做的便當超級厲害喔！妳一定會喜歡的。」  
三月給一織留下一個大大的微笑，就被大和拉進了廚房。  
雖然二階堂大和拐走了三月讓一織心裡十分不爽，但出門的時間逐漸逼近，他得趕快吃完哥哥為他準備的早餐才行。  
飯桌上放著一份沾滿楓糖漿的熊熊形狀鬆餅。一織小聲地說了一句「我開動了」，便開始享用美食。  
「……啊。」  
這是比自己剛才還要小的一聲。一個快要掉到地上的杯子隨之現於眼前，一織眼明手快把它接穩。  
先是一聲嘆息，然後準備好今天對他的第一句說教。  
「七瀨桑，宿舍已經沒有多少個杯子可以給你摔破了啊。」  
「啊……抱歉……一織。」  
因為現在有了身高差，一織反而可以從下方更加看清楚陸垂頭反省的模樣。  
真是可愛的、咳咳，真是讓人放不下心呢。  
「厲害～超快的～織織這就是妳之前特訓的成果嗎？為了保護杯子，超好笑。」  
坐在對面的環一早就完成了早餐並目擊僅存的杯子差點又遇害的過程。  
「一點也不好笑好嗎。」  
一織繼續用餐邊思考著環剛剛的話。特訓？什麼特訓？平時都是預測七瀨桑的動作，然後自然就接住東西了。  
該不會是……因為身形縮水了所以要特訓才能做到我平常就能做到的事情嗎？  
說起來經理人也說過為了幫我們提東西做過肌肉訓練吧。  
這班男人到底有多靠不住（怒）。  
「……啊！」  
「七─瀨─桑──！」  
說時遲那時快，一織又接住了碟子。  
「抱歉……一織。我明明是想收起的，差點又摔破了。」  
「真是的！陸陸！再這樣下去我和織織都上不了學啦！我來放到廚房啦。」  
「啊，好的，環，謝謝你。」  
多得環幫忙照顧笨手笨腳的陸，一織終於能專心享用哥哥的早餐了。  
「織織～吃完了嗎？」  
才把餐具放下來，頭頂便傳來環的聲音。  
「嗯。」  
「我幫織織放到廚房，織織快去拿書包吧～」  
「咦？啊……好的。」  
一織還未來得及反應，環就以飛快的速度拿走了餐具。一織只好按環的意思準備出門去了。  
穿好鞋子的時候，環已經搶先自己一步拿起了二人的便當，再次催促著。  
「織織，要走囉？」  
「……是。那麼我們出門了。」  
「一路好走。」  
一織回頭向屋內的大人道別。壯五似乎因為環主動上學而笑得比平時更開心，大和甚至是一副想要喝啤酒的架勢，至於三月當然是準備對大和訓話，真是一如以往的不放心呢。

明明是幾乎每天都在走的路，和泉一織現在卻覺得路程變得有些遠，甚至開始追不上環的步伐。  
環急著上學的氣場又增加了幾分。帶著些許的不安，一織向環搭話：  
「四葉桑，總覺得今天你特別在意學校。」  
「嗯……？還不是因為織織妳說好了今天回到學校就會給我答覆嗎？」  
「……答覆？」  
「織織妳該不會是想扮作忘記了吧？」  
我真的是不知道好不好。  
看著環快要鬧脾氣的樣子，一織只好盡可能猜想自己跟環到底會出現什麼樣的約定，但無論怎樣想還是毫無頭緒。  
「四葉桑，我大概還需要多點時間……」  
「什麼？我都說我是認真的啦！而且剛剛還故意在我面前跟三月月和陸陸打得火熱，織織覺得這樣很好玩嗎！」  
「四葉桑，我……！」  
環連珠砲發的話語令一織不由得緊張起來。一緊張的時候，腹部忽然有些許隱隱作痛。這是一種不熟悉的疼痛，一織認為是今個早上過得特別累人的緣故。  
「織織？怎麼按住肚子？」  
「……沒事。只是突然有點痛而已。」  
「什麼！？不舒服嗎？那織織還上不上今天的體育課？」  
「只是一點小事……」  
正當一織對環著緊的反應感到奇怪時，環就自己把原委說出來了。  
「明明還想讓織織答應把王樣布丁放在游泳池裡面冷藏的！」  
「什麼？！」  
環跳躍的回路叫一織吃驚得目瞪口呆。  
雖然在這些日子的相處裡，一織大約也能掌握環的思考模式，但很多時候正正是過於簡單直接，才令一織覺得不可置信。  
「難得今天織織可以上游泳課……！」  
「……你是笨蛋嗎？！」  
誰會答應上游泳課的時候把王樣布丁放在游泳池裡冷藏這種過分的要求！？  
一織真的不知道自己應該慶幸「這裡的」四葉桑是一如既往的笨蛋，還是所謂的「約定」只是些無謂的事情。  
「織織……」  
至於被罵的環，他露出一副可憐的模樣，完全沒有肯定或是否定一織的意圖。  
被淚眼汪汪的雙眼所注視，讓一織開始反思自己是不是不應該這麼直接地罵他。  
「總而言之，我不會答應的。還是快點走吧，再不走就要遲到了。」  
一織已經沒氣力再對環說教，只是加快了腳步，丟下環跟在自己的後面。  
「織織……」  
背後傳來了環弱弱的呼喊，可一織沒有回頭，只是嘆了一口氣。  
「……怎麼了？布丁的話今天只可以吃三……！」  
一織還未把話說完，就被環奇怪的舉動嚇得無法說出片言隻語了。  
被環搶掉書包而變得空蕩蕩的手，下一秒就被環拖住了。  
──這是什麼情況……？  
「織織還說沒事……手都這麼冷了。」  
手心傳來了「想被擁抱的男人第五名」的體溫，手心也好、臉也好，總之一織瞬間覺得又熱又暈。  
一織自己也無法解釋這種感覺，也忘記了自己和環是如何拖著手回到學校的，自己在同學的一片起哄聲之中又是怎樣捱過了早上的課。

現在是午休前最後的一節課。  
按住肚子的一織，盡了最大努力不讓旁人發現自己的異樣。  
早上本以為是錯覺的不適感，忽然變成了切切實實的疼痛。  
而這種疼痛，是跟人生經歷過的所有疼痛比起來都要更加陌生。  
但比起求救，更加想要掌握自己身體狀態的一織在午休的鐘聲響起後，隨便打發了向自己搭話的環，便衝往自己一直都不敢去的女生洗手間了。  
在裡面，雖然現在的身體是個女孩子但內心依然是那個作為男孩子活了十七年的和泉一織，面對人生第一次看到的景象差點兒就這樣脫口而出了──  
「騙人的吧……」  
即便腦海瞬間閃過了在教科書上看過的關於生理期的知識，根本沒有實戰經驗卻總是自稱完美高中生的一織（男）也頓然無從入手。  
腦海一片空白的一織，雙手著掩面呆坐於洗手間的一角。  
一織終於明白何為欲哭無淚了。  
空白之中本以為時間沒有任何消逝，可從外面忽然傳來了熟悉的嗓音，讓一織的思緒終於回到現實。  
「織織～」  
「織織～妳不吃便當了嗎？」  
是四葉桑。  
他好歹也是IDOLiSH7裡唯一有妹妹的男人吧。雖然想求救可一織又不知道應該怎樣開口。  
「四葉桑，那個……我……」  
「什麼？」  
「……」  
「織織，聽不到啦。」  
一織現在是多麼希望出現的是自己的哥哥啊。  
「織織，怎麼了？真的不舒服了嗎？不會暈倒了吧！？我進來救妳！」  
「四葉桑！等等！」  
一織在本能反應下馬上就把環叫住。  
「織織……？織織妳支持住，我馬上找ＯＯ來救妳。」  
「等等！」  
一織已經來不及阻止環。  
至於ＯＯ，如無意外就是說班上人緣最好的女同學。  
對於接下來事情會怎樣發展，一織已經沒有任何思考的心力了。  
「那個……和泉桑……」  
不一會兒，門外傳來了那位女同學輕輕的聲音。然後，門下遞來了一織（男）理應一生無緣的女性用品。  
向來認真學習的一織早已經不知道可以用什麼詞彙來形容自己此刻的心情了。  
一織接過女性用品後，隱藏住內心那份無法形容的情緒，輕聲地謝過。

「織織……！」  
「四葉桑……你一直在外面等著嗎？」  
已經不知道自己在洗手間經歷了什麼的一織，才步出洗手間的門口，環便緊張地靠了過來。  
看到了熟悉的人的臉，不知怎的，一織心裡一下子就放心下來。  
環見一織低下頭來，便吞吞吐吐地說：  
「織織，不要哭啦……那個……ＯＯ說妳那個不舒服……」  
正想反駁「我沒有哭（怒）」的一織，視線忽然被黑影覆蓋。過了好幾秒，一織才意識到環為自己套上了外套。  
環的外套，現在大得幾乎把一織的裙子都蓋住了。  
面對環撇開了的視線，一織不自覺也撇開了視線。  
「我的外套不怕弄髒……」  
「……嗯。」  
「那，我們回教室吃便當吧……」  
「……好的。」  
明明還不到半個小時，一織卻覺得教室的景象遙遠得很。  
而裡面的亥清桑也原因不明的盯著自己看。  
「悠悠也在等我們嗎～」  
可環不以為然，還帶著一副沾沾自喜的笑容。  
「……才不是呢！只是……」  
「那我們一起打開便當吧～」  
環沒讓悠把話說完，便著一織一同坐下，一起打開團員為自己精心準備的便當。  
「三、二、一，開！」  
應環的倒數聲，一織打開了今天早上三月聲稱超級厲害的便當。  
瞬間佔據一織視線的是──  
咪咪醬、佩羅醬、羅普醬很開心地堆在小小的盒子裡。  
──好可、咳咳！！  
一織倒是沒在意自己到底有沒有衝口而出，因為要如何裝作鎮定已經費盡了她的氣力了。  
「你們的便當看起來好厲害！」  
「悠悠的便當也很好吃的樣子！」  
「……」  
「來拍個照……」  
「我、我也來……」  
「……」  
「嗯？織織怎麼不吃了？」  
「對啊，再不吃午休就完了吧。」  
──謝謝你，二階堂桑。  
沒自覺露出了被治癒的表情的一織，心裡默默原諒了一大清早就把哥哥搶走的二階堂大和。  
雖然本來是可以好好享用可愛的午飯的時間，但一織總覺得今日亥清桑對自己的目光有點奇怪。  
是衣服髒了嗎？被發現了嗎？  
就在一織還在猶豫之際，是悠先開口。  
「我說……你們在交往嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「……才不是啊！」  
和一織靜靜地流露難以置信的表情恰恰相反，環強力地大聲反對。  
「可是……明明是男友外套，今天又拖著手上學。」  
悠別過了視線，表示不信任。  
正當一織思考該如何解釋誤會時，環很自然地就把話題帶偏了。  
「倒是我要問悠悠，你跟理是怎樣了啊！」  
「煩啊你！都說不是了！！」  
「就連我也沒吃過理親手做的便當啊！」  
「這個不吃也沒關係吧！」  
「才不是沒關係啊！！」  
結果，一織還是沒能安靜地吃一頓可愛而優雅的午飯。

好不容易撐過了一天的課堂，和四葉環一起站在學校門外的和泉一織卻深深嘆了一口氣。  
一織再三確認自己的行程，接下來是要跟七瀨桑一起，和Trigger的九条天進行錄影。四葉桑則和逢坂桑參與其他的活動。  
既要照顧七瀨桑，又要應付那個九条天，更要獨自面對這對麻煩的雙生兄弟，加上自己還未能完全掌握自己的身體狀況，說沒有不安是騙人的吧。  
「一織桑、環桑，我來接你們了。」  
「一織、環！今天上學開心嗎？」  
從車子探頭出來的是經理人小鳥遊紡和主唱的七瀨陸。他們可愛的笑容總是能給人努力下去的動力。  
看到「這個世界」的經理人還是自己一直所認識的那個經理人，一織也能稍微放放心。  
「萬理桑已經把壯五桑送到拍攝場地了。我現在先送環桑過去，然後再跟陸桑和一織桑和九条桑匯合吧。」  
經理人一如以往地交代接下來的工作流程，一織原以為經理人會就這樣開動車子的引擎，卻一個冷不防迎上了經理人的臉的特寫。  
經理人以十分輕柔的聲線說著，彷彿不想讓在場的另外兩個男生聽見一樣：  
「我聽環桑說了。這裡是止痛藥和溫水，還有暖袋。」  
「呃……」  
究竟一般女生們在這種情況下會作什麼回應呢，一織全然不知。  
「一織桑請放心，衣裝方面我待會兒也會好好準備的。」  
「……謝謝妳，經理人。」  
聽完經理人的話後，一織馬上就舒了一口氣。  
有同樣是女性的經理人在，應該早已經和「自己」就每月的這些日子擬定好應對的方案吧。  
一織照經理人的話吃下止痛藥，便抱著羅普醬的暖袋，不知不覺就睡著了……

「一織……一織……我們快到了啊。」  
「……嗯？」  
「一織……妳還好嗎？」  
「……啊？！」  
一睜眼便看到七瀨桑（可愛）的臉，一織自然就被嚇著了。  
「真是的！請不要突然靠得這麼近！」  
過了好幾秒鐘，一織才穩得住自己的呼吸和心跳。而且身下那種猶如瀑布的感覺令人很不舒服……  
一織暗自決定好了，要是能回復男兒身，一定會對經理人好一點。  
一織隨著經理人來到休息室，也依照經理人的指示換好了拍攝用的服裝。但剛好就是淺白色的裙子讓一織好不安心。  
「一織，可以進來嗎？」  
「請。」  
大概因為現在自己是女兒身吧，所以被分配了獨立的休息室。  
現在陸也換好了服裝，他一進門就拉起了一織的手。  
「經理人跟工作人員去安排了。我們趁現在去天尼的休息室打招呼吧！」  
「等等、七瀨桑。」  
不管是有意還是無意，陸不顧一織的心情就把人帶到Trigger的休息室。  
和天見面後，陸就是不停地天尼天尼的叫著。  
「和泉桑也不要見外，隨便坐吧。」  
明明平時只有這三個人的時候就只會照看著陸，今天的天卻似乎特別留意著一織。  
「不了……」  
一織對這種不熟悉的情況起了警戒心，可陸完全沒讀懂一織的心思。  
「一織～不用害羞啦，來吧！」  
「等等、七瀨桑，請不要拉住我！」  
似乎女兒身的一織的警戒心被陸錯誤解讀成害羞。  
也不難理解吧。畢竟在陸的心中他的天尼就是又帥又溫柔的存在。  
一想到這裡，一織就更想離開被這對兄弟所包圍的空間了。  
「今天的和泉桑好像靜了一點呢。難道是肚子不舒服嗎？」  
「咦？」  
完全沒在聽這兩兄弟在聊什麼的一織忽然被天點名。當一織意識到自己被嚇得驚呼一聲的時候，天和陸都在注視自己。  
天更是掛起了洋洋得意的笑容，像是個知道自己已經解開了所有謎底的名偵探一樣。  
「陸你看，和泉桑的臉色是不是有些許蒼白？」  
「一織……原來妳不舒服嗎？難怪剛才在車上睡著了……為什麼不跟我們說？」  
明知陸沒有察覺到自己的狀況也要當著陸的面前拆穿，一織覺得這個人壞心眼也要有個程度。  
正當一織躊躇要如何向一臉擔憂的陸說明時，天就給一織最後一下重擊。  
「真是的，陸。對女孩子要再體貼一點才行啊。要不陸幫和泉桑買些熱飲回來？像是甜甜的熱朱古力什麼的。」  
在天彷彿很溫柔的語氣之下，陸想也不想就馬上聽話了。  
「知道了，天尼。我現在就去！一織，妳等等我啊。」  
「等等、七瀨桑！」  
──不要拋下我一個人應付你那個雙重人格的哥哥！  
就這樣，休息室就只剩下天和一織兩個人了。  
一織緊張得屏住呼吸。  
──是不是要被說教？什麼沒有專業精神、什麼明知要錄影但沒能保持最佳的身體狀態……  
一織自知無話可說，但第一天做女孩子的一織亦沒有能受得住天的毒舌攻擊的自信。  
「噗……和泉桑太認真了吧。我沒有想要說教的意思啊？」  
天輕輕一笑，讓一織不禁懷疑自己是不是在造夢。  
──這是什麼溫柔的笑容……？這個人真的是我認識的九条天嗎？  
「難道和泉桑以為我是個在女性不舒服的時候依然不解風情的男人嗎？」  
此刻在一織面前的天，彷彿是從那些戀愛電視劇裡面直接跳出來的男主角的模樣，閃閃耀耀的，溫柔而帥氣。  
在一織作為男孩子的記憶當中，從未得到過天這般的注視。  
面對距離逐漸拉近的天，一織反而恭恭敬敬地談起工作。  
「九条桑，今天很抱歉，讓您費心了。今天的錄影，我一定不會失手的。」  
「有我在，和泉桑大可放心，錄影時我也會支援你的。不過，需要幫忙的時候就不用客氣了，陸這孩子什麼都不說就什麼也不會察覺的。雖然努力的女孩子很可愛，但和泉桑也別總是勉強自己啊。」  
雖然說了沒有說教的意思，但要不是語氣很溫柔的話，天的這番話其實跟說教沒什麼分別。  
──這就是Trigger的主唱的魅力了嗎……？  
只可惜天像戀愛電視劇男主的台詞只讓（IDOLiSH7背後的經理人）一織有了「領教了」的感想。  
然後喀嚓的一聲，推門而進的陸剛好看見了在沙發上互相對望的天和一織。  
他先是把熱朱古力交給一織，然後強硬地坐在二人中間，企圖拉開兩人的距離。  
「真是的！就算是天尼也不準搶走我們的一織啊！」  
「噗、要是陸再不懂得憐香惜玉，那就很難說啊。」  
「一、一織是我們IDOLiSH7的妹妹！」  
「七、七瀨桑你在亂說些什麼！？」  
「呵呵，是妹妹呢。」  
「我的哥哥就只有一個！！（怒）（怒）七瀨桑，我們要回去了。」  
不想知道陸究竟在擔心什麼的一織帶著些許的惱羞成怒，直接把自家的主唱帶走了。

「很好！CUT！」  
導演的一聲，意味著今天的錄影終於順利完成了。  
舞蹈的部分一如天所說的，他們真的在支援著。  
「九条桑，今天很感謝您。」  
「一織～就說天尼很溫柔的啦。」  
「呵呵，現在知道也不遲啊。」  
「啊～Trigger的主唱請不要對我們家的小妹妹下手。」  
突然出現在天、陸、一織三人對話之中的人，正正是IDOLiSH7的隊長──二階堂大和。  
「……原來是二階堂桑。和泉桑真正的哥哥也沒對妹妹這般過度保護吧？」  
天有些沒趣的反問。  
「這是我們家的事，不用勞煩九条桑費心。」  
「那麼，就請二階堂桑好好照顧自己的團員啊。」  
天和大和互相展露商業模式的完美笑容後，大和便帶著自家的主唱組和經理人離開了。  
「大和桑怎麼來了？今天應該有電視劇的拍攝工作吧？」  
「聽說阿一不舒服，我見拍攝的工作比預期早完成，又和這裡很近便來了。」  
大和的言下之意，大概就是只有經理人一個女生照看著一個在生病的女生和一個身體不好的男生，哥很擔心吧。  
「不過，阿一今天已經很努力了。了不起、了不起。」  
像是疼愛孩子一樣，大和很溫柔地摸了摸一織的頭。  
「請不要這樣，我已經不是小孩子了！」  
一織有些害羞的避開了。但想到今天大和精心準備的可愛便當，一織又覺得這樣對自家隊長不太好。  
「二階堂桑，今天的便當……謝謝你。」  
「沒什麼，只要我們家的妹妹開心就好了。」  
說著，大和比剛才稍微粗略地拍了拍一織妹妹的頭，掛起了最令女孩子心動的壞男人的笑容。  
「好了好了，我們回去吧。聽說三仔做了很豐富的晚飯呢。」

吃完哥哥精心準備的晚飯後，其他男人著一織先洗澡休息。  
泡了好一會兒的熱水浴，一織覺得一天的勞累都消失了，整個人頓然放鬆下來。  
不過，一織一步出浴室，便跟剛完成模特兒工作回來的NAGI踫個正著。  
就在擦身而過的瞬間，有些不需要記得的記憶忽然閃過一織的腦袋。然後一個不小心就說了出口。  
「咦？沒有被捏屁股……」  
「What!?」  
在NAGI的驚呼之下，一織感覺到整個宿舍的氣溫瞬間急降了。  
大家都沉靜了好幾秒鐘，直至本來正在廚房準備大家的飯後甜品的三月拿著刀走出來。  
「……是誰摸了我妹妹的屁股……？」  
「等等三仔！你冷靜點！先放下刀才說！！」  
「Oh，Mitsuki，這是誤會！」  
三月壓低的聲線有些許的顫抖，大和趕在三月爆發前把三月給按住。  
「小NAGI！我們不是說好了不可以偷步嗎！」  
「環君！你也要冷靜一點！」  
「Oh，Tamaki，這是什麼約定？」  
另一邊的環也不知道在生什麼氣，壯五同樣把環給拉住。  
「NAGI……一織是女孩子……你怎麼可以這麼做……」  
一直沒人聽他解釋的NAGI，陸終於搭理他了。只是陸既憂心又寂寞的神情，讓看到的人都會覺得於心不忍。  
「Oh，Riku……我沒有捏啊。」  
NAGI的解釋再次沒得到其他人的理會。陸很快又走到一織的面前，問道：  
「一織……妳平時都讓NAGI捏的嗎……？為什麼被欺負也不跟我說、不、是我們……所以妳和NAGI是什麼時候發展成……啊，不……為什麼我們都不知道呢……」  
看著陸支支吾吾的，一織肯定他是誤會了什麼。但一織又不知道該從何說起，男兒身的自己經常無故被NAGI捏屁股的事。  
「大叔！別擋著我！」  
「壯醬！別攔住我！！」  
「一織……？」  
宿舍陷入了一片混亂。  
一織明明想要解釋什麼，但忽然覺得身體很沉重，更是說不出話來。  
沒多久，一織便眼前一黑──

一織睜開眼睛，看到的是自己房間的天花。  
一織有些艱難地下床，看到了鏡子。  
──回復原狀了！！  
一織馬上翻查身旁所有能提供線索的物品。無論怎樣看，這裡的和泉一織就是和泉一織（男）。  
「是造夢嗎……？」  
一織脫力地坐在書桌前，瞥見桌邊的一本書。  
封面寫著──《變成美少女的一天》。  
一織終於記起了，今天早上被陸餵了來歷不明的零食後，肚子痛得沒法上學。吃完藥在床上休息時，陸硬要拿這本書讀給一織聽。  
「所以才會造了這麼奇怪的惡夢啊……」  
一織禁不住生了悶氣。  
他提起了精神，步出房間，正好（又）和NAGI踫個正著。  
「……！！」  
「Oh，Iori，真是響亮的悲鳴呢。看來身體已經好了？」  
──被捏屁股了……？  
「一織醒了啦。餓了嗎？要哥哥煮些什麼給你吃嗎？」  
「哈哈哈！叫得超大聲的，壯醬你聽到嗎！」  
「環君，你笑得太大聲了。」  
「哈哈、還有酒嗎？」  
「大和桑，我給你拿吧。」  
一起身不止被捏了屁股，更看到大和在喝酒、還讓陸倒酒、環懶洋洋的躺在沙發上玩遊戲，一織在夢裡累積下來的怨氣瞬間就爆發了。  
一織決定除了哥哥和逢坂桑之外，所有人都要給他一小時的說教。

《變成美少女的一天》完 明石葵


End file.
